My Rock Angel
by Pwetty Purple Fiolee Girls
Summary: It's summer vacation and Fionna and Cake are ready for fun. But things take a toll when Cake invites Fionna to the concert of an old friend who left her to pursue his career. Marshall Lee Abadeer is the successful lead singer of The Scream Kings but is feeling lonely. When a certain good little girl shows up at his concert, it starts a chain of events that change everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Welcome to our fanfic. Fiolee fanfic! For those of you who like those fanfics where they rush things between Fionna and Marshall(I've read some where they met in chapter one then fell in love in chapter 2) **

**There is none of that here. We take time to develop our characters and their relationships.**

**Enough of my blabbing on and on.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Tick tock Tick tock_

The clock ticked loudly. The teenagers in the room below squirmed impatiently, anxiously awaiting the bell. This wasn't any old bell. It was a special bell. That marked the end of school,

And the beginning of summer vacation.

Fionna Mertins was as excited as all of her classmates, who looked starved for freedom. She looked forward to the sunny days, parties and fun she was going to have with her best friend, Cake.

Catherine Anna Kristen Everton was name. However, the tall, orange-haired girl did not like to be called by her full name. So everyone called her Cake.

Cake was tapping her fingers impatiently.

_Ring Ring_

A series of screams and shouts went up around the room. Everyone, including Fionna and Cake, were throwing papers into the air, and dancing on them.

Though the teacher had scolded their behavior, everyone could tell she was doing the same on the inside.

With smiles plastered across their faces, they hustled out of the classroom, leaving the poor janitors to clean up their mess.

Fionna walked down the noisy hallway. She adjusted her bunny headband then continued towards the school's main door.

Suddenly all the excitement and chatter in the hallway ceased. Fionna looked around, confused by the sudden change in the atmosphere.

She stood still in the middle of the hallway, while everyone else lined up to the side, in front of the lockers.

"What the fudge?"

Cake, who was standing at the side of the hallway shushed Fionna then pulled her out of the way.

Fionna as well as everyone else looked towards the main doors.

The first thing you'd see were her red high heels coming down the hallway. The you would notice her designer dress.

Then you would see her flipping her long blonde hair, which was stylishly frizzy and wavy.

She had her group of mean girls behind her.

Ashley Spells surveyed the people on each side of her.

Much to Fionna's surprise, Ashley stopped in front of her.

Everyone gasped silently. It was a very bad thing if Ashley Spells noticed you. It either meant she liked your style or she hated you with a passion.

Most times, it was the latter.

She glared at Fionna as if she had just disrespected her mother. Fionna stared back, unafraid.

The staring contest didn't last long, however. Ashley strutted down the hall towards the cafeteria.

No one moved until she was completely out of sight.

The gloom in the room lifted and soon the halls were filled with life once again.

Cake and Fionna walked side by side out the doors and into the grassy schoolyard towards a bench.

The day was sunny and everyone and everything seemed to be welcoming the summer.

Cake didn't even wait for Fionna to sit down. Instead she pulled her into the seat.

"Oh my glob! I just can't believe it's summer vacation already! I have so much planned for us. Parties, Parties and more parties!"

It was no secret that Cake was a party girl. She loved to dance.

With her huge hips, who wouldn't?

"Cake, there is more to life than partying." She grinned at her friend.

Cake's smile widened. "I know. Like that concert!"

"Wait. What concert?"

"Girl, are you kidding? Everyone is talking about it. I'm just so excited!" Cake squealed.

"About what? For Glob sake, tell me!"

Cake relaxed. "Ok. Don't freak out!"

"I won't."

"Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings are having a concert. Here!"

She squealed again.

"Marshall Lee?"

The name sounded familiar to her.

Then suddenly, it hit her.

Like a bolt of lightning, it hit her.

"Fionna, are you Ok?"

Fionna felt Cake wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh Glob. Sorry. I... just never thought that I'd hear that name again."

Cake looked puzzled then returned to her happy state.

"Well, there's a radio contest that's giving away V.I.P tickets for the concert and backstage passes to meet the band!"

Cake glowed.

Fionna just sat there, silent.

She wouldn't go.

She hated Marshall Lee.

For many reasons.

She promised to never mention his name ever again.

She looked at Cake, who seemed so eager to share the experience with her, but she couldn't go.

Just this once, she couldn't be there for her best friend because her best friend hadn't been there for her.

Not Cake.

Marshall Lee Abadeer.

She dreaded his name and hated his guts more than anything.

"Cake, can I be honest?"

"Of course you can."

Fionna inhaled deeply through her nose.

"Well...how can I put this... Oh, yeah! I'd rather drown in the ocean than go to his concert."

Cake's face had three big circles on it.

Fionna was afraid of the ocean, so for her to have said that must have meant she couldn't be more serious.

"But, Fi. I'm always there for you. Why can't you do this for me?"

Fionna looked at the ground.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Fionna remained silent.

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Tell me!"

Cake's brown eyes pierced Fionna's soul.

"I can't." She mumbled.

"Ugh!"

Cake looked hurt, and Fionna couldn't stand to see her like that.

But she couldn't tell her either. It was just too painful.

"I can't Cake."

With an angry huff and a sad look in her eyes, Cake stormed off towards a black car that was waiting for her.

She drove off down the street, without even saying goodbye.

* * *

Review, follow and favorite. It gets better in the other chapters trust me. Please tell us what you think. We won't continue without feedback.(At least 5 reviews)

So if you like the story you better review otherwise...

*Pretends to cut off head*

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry we took so long to update.**

Fionna was miserable. She hated lying to Cake. They never kept secrets from each other. But Fionna couldn't bare to tell Cake about her past with Marshall Lee.

It was the first day of summer vacation and there she was, feeling sorry for herself while her best friend felt clueless and betrayed.

"I have to tell her. Even if it kills me."

"It probably will," she muttered as she descended the stairs of her small two story flat.

It was painted in a light pink color and had baby blue furnishings. She polished her wooden floors almost everyday.

In the living room, there was a large flat screen television and a telephone on the glass coffee table, located conveniently in front of the sofa.

She walked over to it then reluctantly dialed Cake's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Cake, it's Fionna. Could you come over. I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm ready to explain..."

_"Fine. I'll be there in an hour!"_

True to her word, Cake arrived at 2.

Fionna invited her to the small yet neat kitchen then made Turkey Sandwiches.

She seated herself across from Cake at the small, wooden table, then took a bite of it before speaking.

She sighed. "Cake, I'm sorry about the other day. I was just going through some emotional stress. It had been traumatizing for me and... hearing his name just, made all the pain come back."

Fionna began to sob.

"Oh, it's ok, Fionna. I'm sorry about whatever happened but..., what DID happen? Isn't that why you called me over here. To explain?"

Fionna stopped crying, then sniffed. "You're right."

_FIONNA'S FLASHBACK_

Marshall Lee Abadeer was my best friend in the WHOLE WORLD. I had a miserable childhood. I lived with my dad, who was a very abusive man. My mom left him years before, and couldn't bother to be tied down, so she left me with him. I was like his servant. Everyday was a living hell. At just 8 years old, I had so many responsibilities.

One day, I was out on the front porch of our farm house, watching the other kids enjoy their childhood.

I was so lost in thought, that I almost had a hard attack when a loud, rough voice screamed at me from inside the house.

"GET IN HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I reluctantly went into the small cramped house, and followed the sound of my father's voice into the kitchen.

He was fat and tall and had red hair and an equally red beard. He stared at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

"LOOK AT THE MESS YOU'VE CAUSED."

I looked around the kitchen which was completely spotless.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut the fudge up. LOOK at the mess you've caused in my life."

I sniffed the air which was stink with alcohol.

He was DRUNK.

Before my mom left, she had warned me that the number one rule to surviving in HIS house was to never stay around him while he was drunk.

I quickly remembered this then planned to make a run for it.

As I attempted to make a run for it, he grabbed my long blonde hair then pulled it. My scalp felt as if it were bleeding and my eyes watered.

He grabbed the nearby frying pan then hit me on the side of the head. I felt the warm blood trickle down the side of my face.

I wanted to move before he could do any more damage but I was paralyzed with pain. He screamed as he punched me across the face then kicked me in the stomach. I threw up then landed on the ground.

I was crying and I felt him kicking me in the back over and over again.

By the time he was done with his merciless beating, he left the room.

I was wailing loudly, wondering why I had to suffer the pain, while others lived happy and content lives.

"Glob, why?" I moaned as I threw up again.

I was laying there for about 15 minutes, when my dad entered the room again.

Despite the indescribable pain I felt, I ran outside into the street and onto the sidewalk.

I was so sick and injured, and didn't know who to go to for help.

Before I could take further action, I felt a stabbing pain in my head then I slumped on the concrete, unconscious.

THE PRESENT

"Oh Glob. Fionna, I'm so sorry!"

Fionna dried her tears with the tissue Cake had given her.

"Don't apologize."

"Ok, but, what does this have to do with Marshall?"

FLASHBACK

I woke up when I felt a someone shaking me.

"Hey. Are you ok? Can you hear me?"

It was a boy with black shaggy hair and dark eyes.

"Glob! Please tell me your Ok."

I try to tell him I'm Ok but the only sound that came out was groaning.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP US!" He yelled, looking around frantically.

I studied his face. He was about a year older than me.

Before I could resist, he lifted me off the pavement and carried me into the house across the street where his mother nursed me back to health.

...

Ever since that, Marshall Lee Abadeer had become my bestest and only friend. The other kids on the neighborhood refused to speak to "the girl with the cuts and bruises"

My dad became less and less violent as the years progressed.

By the time I was 13 years old, my dad had been completely rid of his abusive past.

Though it became impossible for us to be as close as we had been when I was a baby.

In elementary school, I was ridiculed and bullied. Everyone hated me for no reason.

Marshall was the only one who, no matter how many invites he would get from the popular crowd to have lunch with them, he would simply stay with me and talk and cheer me up after a terrible day.

But one day it all changed when he went to pursue his music career.

I knew he was into music. We used to meet up and play together. He would play his axe bass and I would rock the mic.

Some big time Hollywood producer saw his YouTube video and decided to sign him. I was happy for my friend yet sad he was leaving.

The day he was scheduled to leave was when he was 15 years old. My aunt and I had brought him flowers and went to his house to say our final goodbyes.

When we got there, he had already left.

"How could he leave without saying goodbye to me?" I wailed as my aunt cradled me in her arms.

"I don't know sweetie."

"What? Was his music career more important than saying goodbye to the girl who adored him?"

"Sweetie, just let it go..."

"No. I can't let it go. My heart is shattered. I HATE YOU MARSHALL LEE."

_PRESENT_

By now I was crying hysterically and Cake was trying to console me. She handed me another tissue.

"So, what happened?"

Fionna sniffed. "Without Marshall there, I pretty much fell apart. The bullying got so bad, I had to transfer to a different school here. I lived with my aunt, but she got me a flat here."

"Ok. So, is that why you hate Marshall Lee so much? It's not his fault he wanted a music career for himself."

"But it's his fault he never called ..."

Cake gasped. "He NEVER called you?"

"Not once."

Cake frowned. "Now I'm starting to hate him too!"

Fionna gave her a quizzical look.

"Aw, who am I kidding, he's so darn CUTE!"

Cake squeals.

Fionna rolled her eyes. "You are such a fangirl."

"Exactly. I NEED to go to that concert."

"You can. Just win that radio contest and you'll be set!"

Cake jumped up. "Oh crap! The radio contest!"

She walked over the radio then turned to the station hosting the contest.

"Wish me luck. And, if I win, will you put the past aside and come with me?"

"No way."

"Come on..."

"I'll...think about it."

**So guys, tell us what you think about the chapter and the story so far. It gets waaaaay better, so stick around...**

**Review, follow and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about not updating for a while. PwettyLiLindian has been lazy. (Rolls eyes) Anyways, let's get to it.**

Chapter 3

_"Hello all you listeners out there. This is Rock and Roll FM and we are hosting a VERY special radio contest."_

Cake squealed and I begged for her to be quiet.

"Oooh! Get the phone ready."

Mjet, the radio host, gave the number to the listeners to call then continued.

"Ok. Here we have Marshall Lee Abadeer to ask that very special question."

"Hey guys." His sexy voice came from the radio, causing Cake to practically melt.

"Here's the question. What is my middle name?"

As soon as Marshall Lee said the question Cake started dialing the number.

Fionna rolled her eyes at how Cake was acting.

When Cake finally got an answer it was Marshall lee who answered the phone.

"Hey. It's Marshall Lee. What's your answer?" Cake practically froze and Fionna was telling her to reply.

The phone was on speaker so Fionna could hear everything.

5 seconds later, Cake snapped back to reality and said, "Hudson!"

Fionna knew that wasn't his real name so she corrected her friend and said ,"Sorry, she means Hunson!"

Cake was about to tell Fionna that was wrong but then Fionna said, "Trust me. That's his middle name."

Cake didn't want to doubt her friend so she said nothing.

Fionna wondered why she cared so much about the concert, even though she didn't want to go, but she knew there was a tiny part of her that wanted to see Marshall's face, but she would never admit it.

Even though Fionna showed a blank face on the outside, on the inside, her heart was beating like crazy and her palms were sweating.

She never realized how much she missed hearing his voice, until now.

After they answered the question, they were waiting until they heard the answer.

Cake was afraid they might get it wrong because, even though Fionna knew Marshall for a LONG time, Cake was like Marshall Lee's internet stalker. She was a 100 percent sure his middle name was Hudson, but she kept her mouth shut.

They both hissed with anticipation as Mjet's voice came back on the air.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I certainly don't know the answer to that question. So Marshall Lee, are these LOVELY ladies correct?"

"Well, I was certainly surprised because I thought no one knew my REAL middle name. But, embarrassed to say that they are right. Hunson is my real middle name. But the correct answer was SUPPOSED TO BE Hudson."

Mjet chuckled. "So that means we are having TWO giveaways. Ladies and Gentlemen, the second caller will also receive a front row tickets and backstage passes to meet the band."

Cake and Fionna didn't even hear the rest. They were too busy jumping up and down and squealing.

"Oh, Cake. I'm so happy for you. You finally get to MEET the boy you practically WORSHIP."

"No, Fionna. WE get to meet him."

Fionna frowned. "Cake, I'm not sure I want to go."

Cake's expression turned to a shocked one "What! Are you crazy!? Please. Fionna do this for me. I'll need someone to keep me under control because we both know I can't do it myself!"

Fionna was starting to change her mind and she knew Cake would embarass herself if she did not come. Fionna sighed and finally said "Ok, I will come ,but only for you"

Cake's squeals got 10 times louder. Fionna thought that if Cake did not be quiet she would be deaf by tommorow.

"Cake, tone down. The neighbours will hear us!" said Fionna

"I don't care. My best friend is coming with me to the Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings Rock and Roll concert!" shouted Cake.

"If you don't be quiet, I'll change my mind"

As soon as Cake heard this, she shut up. "Ok! Ok! I'll be quiet!"

"Thank you!"

Fionna was relieved that Cake finally stopped screaming.

Then a thought occurred to her.

"Oh Cake. What are we gonna wear?"

"Oh Glob. You're right. I'm finally gonna meet the love of my life. Nothing I have in my closet is good enough."

They glanced at the clock. It was 4 o clock.

"Come on. We still have some time."

Fionna grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to the mall with Cake.

**Please review. Follow. Favorite. We really appreciate it. If you want us to continue, be honest and don't be afraid to get picky. Also, read Always There by me, Purple Ice Queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. The concert will be divided into three chapters because we have A LOT of drama planned for this important part of the story, and it can't all fit into one chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Your reviews are what inspire us to continue.**

Chapter 4

"I still can't believe this! We picked out the most GORGEOUS outfits AND we're gonna meet Marshall Lee."

Fionna and Cake were returning from the mall after 3 hours of shopping. Fionna had found her outfit within the first 5 minutes at the mall, while Cake, who was quite the perfectionist, took 2 whole hours to find an outfit. It was worth the wait though, because Cake had found a wonderful dress that would take away the breath of any man.

It was now 7pm and night had fallen. The mall wasn't very far from Fionna's flat so they usually walked to and from. They turned on Fionna's street which stretched for miles. Everything was silent and all that could be heard was the chirping of birds and insects.

Fionna and Cake had a strange feeling they were being watched but said nothing to each other about it. Fionna soon began to pick up her pace, eager to get out of the cold night air. Cake had to jog to catch up to her.

They were startled when a voice came from behind them.

"Don't move!"

They turned around to see two girls, one holding a gun in her hands.

Cake and Fionna put their hands in the air.

"What do ya want!?" Fionna yelled at them bravely.

"Shut up," the blonde headed girl with the gun said. "We want them tickets!"

"Wait, hold up!" Fionna was shocked. "Let me get this straight. You're holding us up at gunpoint just so you can get two tickets to a lame concert. Are you kidding me?"

The other girl standing beside her armed friend spoke. "Look, them is not just tickets. Them is V.I.P tickets. We want to meet Marshall Lee."

"So do we!" Cake spoke for the first time.

"Look, bitches. Just hand ova dem tickets and we won't hurt you."

Fionna glared at the stranger. It was hard to recognize her because she wore a handkerchief over her mouth and nose.

"Well, genii. We don't have them on us."

"Well where do you live?"

Fionna tried to think as quickly as possible. "Umm, we live on Osher Drive."

"What. That's like, 2 hours from here!" The black haired girl looked mad.

"Nice try. I know where you live. It's in that flat down the street."

Before Fionna could deny anything, Cake blew their cover.

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things. Marshall Lee means the WORLD to me."

Despite the situation, Fionna laughed. "Wow. Under any other circumstances, I'm sure you and these lovely ladies would hit it off, don't ya think?"

Cake frowned at Fionna then turned to the girls.

"Look. Follow us and we'll give you the tickets."

"What?" Fionna was surprised that Cake would give up that easily. But the mischievous glint in her eyes told Fionna that Cake had a plan.

Fionna and Cake walked in silence down the deserted street towards Fionna's flat.

Fionna opened the door then Cake rushed upstairs.

"I'll go get the tickets."

"Wait!" The girl with the gun glared at Cake. "Lucy, follow that heifer up there and see to it that she doesn't try anything funny."

Fionna could see the disappointment in Cake's eyes. Fionna knew she was planning to call the police but the girls had obviously figured out her plot.

Now Fionna was left in the living room of her flat with an obsessive stalker holding a gun. Fionna knew the hell she and Cake had gone through to get those tickets. She couldn't just give them up.

Fionna watched as the girl surveyed the room and each time her head was turned away, Fionna would inch closer and closer.

While her defenses were lowered, Fionna launched at the blonde, knocking the gun from her hand as they both hit the ground.

Fionna then proceeded to punch the girl over and over in the face until blood ran down the side of her face. Fionna scrambled towards the gun then picked it up. Lucy came down the stairs with the tickets and Cake followed with a devastated look on her face. Upon seeing Fionna with a gun in her hands pointing to the bleeding blonde, Cake's hope returned.

As if motivated by Fionna's actions, she committed her own act of bravery by tackling Lucy from behind. Cake jumped on her back then pushed her forward causing her to land on the ground with Cake on her back. Cake struggled to pin the girl's arm behind her back, then pushed it further up towards her head causing the girl to scream with pain.

Just as Cake had snatched the tickets, the door burst open and Fionna was suddenly embarrassed by the episode taking place in her living room.

"Hey, Gumball." She said to her boyfriend, who stood in the doorway with a box of chocolates in his hand.

"What is going on in here? Fionna, please explain."

"Ok. Hold on."

Fionna scowled at the two perpetrators. " Alright, bitches! Get the hell out of my house before I kick you out!"

Lucy and her blonde friend scrambled to their feet then pushed past the astonished Gilroy.

Gumball stared at Fionna with the disapproving look Cake despised.

Fionna sat down on her couch. "Those girls held us up with a gun so they could get our tickets to Marshall's concert."

"So you couldn't call the police, Fionna. You had to beat that girl black and blue, huh?"

He turned to Cake. "And Cake. I expected more from you!"

Fionna was angry. "We wanted to call the cops, but they wouldn't let us. We couldn't let them take the tickets. This means too much to Cake!"

Gumball scowled. "I don't see why. That guy's a doof anyways."

"Well you're a wad! Your always doing this to me. Scolding me like I'm some dumb child!'

"Fionna, you are not dum. You're just a bit too rowdy is all. We agreed that when we started dating that you would settle down and stop acting like a wrestler."

Cake hugged Fionna who was sobbing into her hands.

Cake thought Gumball was the perfect gentleman and that Fionna would be happy with him but he had always tried to change her. The way she dressed. The way she acted. Fionna loved Gumball but he was trying to make her into a completely different person.

"Gumball, I'm sick of you making my best friend cry."

Gumball rolled his eyes. "It's the only thing feminine about her."

Fionna looked into Gumball's eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Gumball softened. "Because I love you and I think it would be better if you were softer and kept yourself out of danger."

"But that's not me, Gumball! And until you understand that I need someone that will love me for me, then I never want to speak to you EVER AGAIN."

Gumball ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair.

He turned around then left Fionna sobbing into Cake's brand new designer shirt.

"Come on, Fi. Tomorrow is the concert. You shouldn't be so glum!"

Fionna was choking on her pain and barely even heard Cake.

"Come on." Cake helped Fionna up and to her room where she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Hey guys. The concert is the next 2 chapters. This is sort of a filler. Don't worry. You won't have to wait any longer. The concert is coming up and we are looking forward to the reactions when Fionna and Marshall Lee meet again. The more reviews, the better our chapters. Please review, follow and favorite. When can you expect the next update? Between Wednesday and Saturday. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, everyone. It's here. It's time! Sorry we took so long, but you can't rush perfection. (Not that this is perfection but we try)**

Concert Time

"Fionna! Fionna! Wake up!" Cake stared at Fionna's face which was stained with tears.

Fionna stirred underneath her thick pink covers. "I don't wanna! Leave me alone Cake!"

Cake sighed with frustration at her friends behavior. It was now eleven o' clock and Cake was eager to start the day's activities so they wouldn't be late for the concert which started at 7.

"Fionna Mertins, I swear to Glob if you don't get out of that bed right now, I'm going to soak you!"

"You wouldn't dare." Fionna mumbled as she went further underneath the covers. Light shined through the thick pink curtains in Fionna's large bedroom. Her bed was a few feet away from the curtains. Cake tried yanking them away to let in the sunlight but Fionna didn't move an inch.

Cake was not a person to be tested. She went down to the kitchen then grabbed a pail from beneath the sink.

Fionna was in her room, relieved that Cake had finally left. She had been up most of the night crying and was really tired.

Just as she was drifting off into a peaceful slumber, she felt someone yank the covers away.

She decided not to move and just rolled over on her back and closed her eyes.

That's when she felt a huge wave of ice cold water.

Her scream shook the entire flat and Cake dropped the pail then covered her ears. Fionna picked up an ice cube off her chest then threw it at Cake who was already out in the hallway and heading towards the stairs.

Fionna ran down the stairs, her wet clothes clinging to her body.

"Catherine! I'm gonna get you for this!"

Cake knew she was serious as she never called Cake by her real name unless she was upset.

Cake hid in the closet underneath the staircase. At first she could hear Fionna's footsteps and groans of frustration, but after a while it grew quiet.

She whimpered when she heard the sound of water being caught in a pail. She heard Fionna's footsteps walk past the closet.

She looked around the cold dark space. It was dusty and smelled weird. She stared at the doorknob, tempted to come out, but she knew that if she did, she would get soaked.

She decided to remain as still as possible. Suddenly, she felt something fuzzy on her foot.

She looked down then almost fainted. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Cake grabbed the doorknob then stepped out into the open squealing and stomping her feet.

Cake peeked around the corner into the living room but saw nothing.

By the time she heard the creaking of the stairs, it was too late. She screamed as cold water made contact with her hair and skin.

Fionna dropped the pail then ran towards Cake laughing.

"Oh Glob! You should have seen your face! Ha. Revenge served cold."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Fionna smirked. "I'll get it."

Fionna opened the door then made a futile attempt to close it. Gumball pushed his way inside then slammed the door behind him.

"Fionna, I'm sorry. Please-"

Fionna scowled. "Get the fudge out of my house now before I call the cops!"

Gumball put a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"Why are you and Cake wet?"

Fionna punched him on the shoulder. He screamed with pain. She knew her boyfriend was soft, but this was way too much.

"My life is none of your business anymore. Get out!"

Gumball looked desperate. "Ugh. Neither one of us is leaving until you say you forgive me."

Fionna sighed. "As much as I don't want to do this..."

Gumball's face lit up.

"Cake, go call the police."

"What?" Gumball's face hit the floor.

Before Cake could get to the telephone, Gumball grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Nuh Uh. Get your filthy hands off me boy!"

Fionna kicked Gumball in the shin. "Leave Cake alone!"

Gumball sank to the ground howling in pain.

"I'm not leaving!" His voice was wavering.

Fionna stared at him, then started to cry. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Fionna. Just the way you are!"

"Then quit trying to change me! I'm not your Bonnibel!"

Bonnibel was Gumball's ex-girlfriend who he claimed was perfect.

"I won't. I'll stop trying to change you. Just, please. Forgive me?"

Fionna hadn't been this pissed since Marshall Lee had left her as a child. Today was supposed to be a happy day and Fionna couldn't burden Cake with her anger and frustration.

She decided to just let it go.

"Ok. Gumball. We can start over, I forgive you!"

Despite the pain, Gumball leapt to his feet then pulled Fionna into a passionate kiss. Fionna gently pushed him away then smiled.

"Now will you leave?"

Gumball smiled then left.

Fionna watched him walk out the door.

Cake crossed her arms over her chest. "In case you forgot, we have a concert to go to! It's almost 2, Fionna."

"Oh yeah! Right. Well, I'll go fix us some food, while you tidy the bedroom."

Cake frowned. "How about YOU tidy the bedroom while I fix us some food."

Fionna smirked. "Bacon Pancakes?"

Cake nodded.

"Yes! It's a deal!"

* * *

Soon it was 5 o'clock and the sun had begun to set. After eating and tidying the kitchen, Fionna and Cake went to get ready.

After showering and washing her hair, Fionna came out of the bathroom feeling surprisingly lighter.

Cake was busy fussing over her outfit. Fionna looked at herself in the mirror then sighed. Did she really want to doll up to meet the boy she was so confused by. She hated him, yes. But he was still her best friend whom she hadn't seen in a long time.

She decided that she wanted to make a good impression. Show him that she had done great without him, and will continue to do great without him.

She massaged her skin with a variety of creams and lotions. She was getting hot in her robe and was eager to get into her clothes.

Fionna looked at her wet, tangled hair in the mirror. She looked over at Cake on the other side of the room. Her carrot colored hair was curled at the end and she was applying makeup.

Fionna's hair fell on top of her butt. She decided to just straighten her golden mane.

Fionna put on her clothes then added a bit of makeup.

Soon they were both ready to have the time of their lives.

As soon as they had reached the door, they stopped to admire each other's outfits.

Cake wore a thin peach blouse which was tied in a little knot at the bottom with a pair of white jeans with black sneakers that came up to her ankle.

"Wow. You look stunning. Marshall is totally gonna fall for you!" Fionna grinned at Cake.

"Ugh. No way. Not with you in the picture!"

Fionna looked down at her own outfit. She had decided to go with a frilly baby blue miniskirt and a matching sleeveless top. Around her neck, she wore the sapphire necklace her aunt had given her.

She wore cute blue flats and a gold bracelet.

Cake looked at the gold bracelet with curiosity. "Hey. I've never seen that before. And I have been through your jewelry collection a million times!"

Fionna looked at the bracelet then smiled sadly. "Marshall gave this to me on my 12th birthday."

"Aww! I knew he was a big sweetheart! Now come on. My mom's waiting for us outside."

* * *

The three drove for 30 minutes to Apple Valley, where the concert would be held in the huge stadium like building.

"So, Cake and Fionna. You two must be excited!" Nora Everton smiled.

"Omg, mom. I can hardly wait. I can't believe this is happening to me. All these years of kissing posters and wishing they were real. All these years of tracking his every move and I'm finally gonna meet him. Touch him! Love him!"

Cake squealed causing Fionna and Mrs. Everton to roll their eyes playfully.

As soon as they were on Apple Valley drive, the traffic was unbelievable.

"Apparently you're not the only ones who would kill to get into this concert." Mrs. Everton said, surveying the traffic.

"Speaking of killing to get into the concert," Fionna sighed, "Did Cake tell you about our incident."

Cake signaled for Fionna to be quiet.

"Why?" Fionna mouthed with her lips. Cake continued to shake her head.

"What incident?"

"Um, never mind, Mrs. Everton. Um, look, the traffic is clearing up!"

Mrs. Everton soon forgot about what Fionna had said and drove towards the building.

"Oh my Glob! We're here!" Cake looked as if she were about to cry tears of joy.

"Do you have our tickets?"

Fionna looked nervous.

"You forgot our tickets!"

Fionna smirked. "Nah. I was just messin' with ya. There right here."

Cake breathed a sigh of relief then glared at Fionna.

"What? Can't a girl have a little fun?"

Cake rolled her eyes. "We'll have all the fun we need when we get inside."

Cake kissed her mom on the cheek and Fionna said goodbye.

Soon they were walking towards the entrance.

Thousands of people were there to see Marshall Lee and his band.

He's done good for himself, Fionna thought as they walked around to the side of the building.

As expected, a security guard was standing at the wired fence.

"Are you V.I.P's?"

Cake was nervous in the presence of this tall, muscular bald man. "Um, y-yes sir."

Fionna handed the security guard the tickets. He studied them underneath his flashlight.

"Ok."

He opened a gate that was in the fence and let them in.

Fionna and Cake followed the security guard to the back of the building.

There were about 50 others at the back entrance who were entering one after the other.

Fionna and Cake walked through the doorway which led down a dark dimly lit hallway. After a few seconds of walking, Fionna and Cake went through a steel door which led out into the huge auditorium.

Thousands of screaming fans could be heard as Fionna and Cake walked into the front row.

There were many other people in the front row, so Fionna and Cake had to maneuver their way.

On the stage was a small extension that looked like a runway, except shorter.

Fionna looked down at her wristwatch. It was now seven.

"It's time!" Fionna shouted to Cake who barely heard her.

The equipment was already set up on the stage. All that was left was for the band to come on.

Five minutes past and still, no band.

"I wonder what's taking them so long!" Fionna shouted to Cake.

"I don't know! Maybe-"

Just then, cheers and screams erupted from the crowd. Fionna and Cake looked at the stage.

The drummer and the bass guitarist and keyboardist were already on stage getting the audience all fired up.

Fionna and Cake screamed and cheered as the white haired drummer performed an incredible drum solo.

As soon as the solo ended, the crowds attention was directed to a boy in a plaid shirt with an axe bass who appeared in a huge cloud of smoke.

Everyone screamed as Marshall Lee began to sing.

_Take me too a land_

_Where the Rock n' Roll beats flow_

_Can't you understand_

_The music fills my soul_

_It's Rock n' Roll_

Cake sang along to the entire song while Fionna just rocked to the beat.

The entire concert was a blast and all of the band's songs were great. At about 10 o clock, Marshall Lee addressed the crowd. The crowd chanted his name and he flashed the ladies his world famous smirk.

"Thank you! Thank you for coming out tonight! You guys are the best, but before we end this wonderful night, I just want to sing a special song. It was one of the songs I wrote when I was younger."

A series of "awww s" came from the crowd and Fionna rolled her eyes.

She was surprised to hear that this one wasn't rock and roll, but was even more surprised to hear the lyrics.

_As sure as the sun is yellow_

_As sure as the sky is blue_

_I feel the waves of a thousand oceans_

_When I'm hanging with you_

_I don't know why you doubt yourself_

_And everything you do_

_There has never been anyone so perfect_

_And it's true_

_You are beautiful_

_You are wonderful_

_You are a miracle_

_And You are_

_Oh so special_

_To me_

_As sure as my heart beats_

_As sure as your eyes are blue_

_I see the colors of a million rainbows_

_When I speak to you_

_I don't think anything will separate us_

_We will always be together_

_Through the bad and stormy weather_

_It's true_

_You are beautiful_

_You are wonderful_

_You are a miracle_

_And you are_

_Oh so special_

_To me_

_To me_

_To me_

_May we always be_

_The best of friends_

Cake was so caught up in the song that she hadn't seen Fionna crying her heart out. Fionna's heart ached and she felt more miserable than she ever had since Marshall left.

When Cake did notice, she tried to comfort her friend.

"Fionna, why are you crying?"

"He- he wrote that song f-for me when we were younger. He used to sing it everytime I was sad or upset. I-I..."

Fionna began to cry again.

"It's Ok. You're here now. In just a matter of minutes, you'll get to meet him again."

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad or angry or scared or... I just don't know anymore."

Cake hated seeing her friend in pain and clearly this thing with Marshall Lee was affecting her.

"I see why you didn't want to come." She whispered in Fionna's ear. Fionna was crying on her friends shoulder."

"No. I've had such a WONDERFUL time. The song just really brought back memories. Good ones and bad ones. I just really missed him. All the emotions he causes me makes me hate him even more."

"Look. This isn't the Fionna I know. I'm pretty sure this isn't the Fionna HE knows either. Hey, everyone knows Marshall Lee has an ego the size of Mount Everest. You can't let him see that he's affecting you like this. Be the tough girl you've always been. Glob. The one time you choose to be so feminine."

Fionna grinned then wiped her tears with the tissue Cake gave her. The auditorium had begun to clear by now.

Cake looked at Fionna with a disapproving look.

"Now look how you messed up your makeup."

Cake always had her makeup kit. Fionna squirmed as Cake applied makeup to her face.

She handed Fionna a mirror and Fionna gasped at her reflection. She looked absolutely stunning. Cake hadn't overdone it.

After staring at her reflection for a while, a voice interrupted them.

It was the security guard from earlier. "Hey. You guys need to come now. Mr. Abadeer only has a few hours."

Cake squealed as they followed the security guard back down the corridor from they came in. This time they took a right turn.

"Here we are."

Soon they were outside what seemed like a lounge. Cake peeked in an saw members of the band.

She lost all the feeling in her legs when she saw Marshall Lee seated on a large red couch. She smiled then calmly walked into the room.

Marshall Lee stood up then flipped his raven black bangs out of his eyes then smirked at Cake.

Cake felt her legs give out for a second and everything started to get blurry.

Don't faint Don't faint Don't faint, Cake chanted in her mind.

Marshall Lee gave her another smirk which caused her to feel a wave of nausea.

Ugh. I won't faint, she thought.

Wait a minute. Where's Fionna?

Cake shook off whatever fear she had for herself and began to feel fear for her friend.

She walked over to Marshall. "Hi Marshall Lee. I'm Catherine but everyone calls me Cake."

Marshall gave her a puzzled look which she thought was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Oh. My full name is Catherine Anna Kristen Everton."

"Ah. That explains it. So Catherine-"

"Cake." She corrected him bravely.

"Right. Where's your friend? The one who knew my REAL middle name. She must be a HUGE fan."

"Um, yeah. She's out in the hallway. She's kinda nervous. I'll go get her!"

Cake reluctantly turned away from Marshall Lee then went out into the hallway for Fionna.

She was sitting on the ground her hands holding her head as if she were going crazy.

"Listen to me Fionna. You can do this. Not for me. Do it for you. Be strong Fionna Mertins. Be strong."

Fionna slowly got up and felt all the confidence in the world. She walked with Cake into the room but as soon as she looked into his piercing grey eyes, she froze.

What if he doesn't remember me, she thought. Why did I agree to this?

Marshall Lee stared at Fionna with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he smirked.

"Hi. I'm Marshall Lee. What's your name?"

Just as he had said these words, Fionna's world came crashing down on top of her.

"Fudge you, Marshall Lee Abadeer."

"What?"

"I hate you. I hate you!"

Cake tried to grab Fionna but it was too late. Marshall Lee was groaning with pain and holding his cheek.

"Fionna, please." Cake begged Fionna.

Marshall Lee was peeved. "Ow! What's your problem?"

"You're my problem. You have been for the past 2 years."

Tears streamed down Fionna's face and Marshall Lee stared into her big blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The tension in the room was heavy and everyone was obviously uncomfortable.

"Cake was angry. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the madness.

"Ugh! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHO SHE IS? I thought you were cute but Glob, she was right! You ARE a jerk Marshall! You want to know her name? Does the name FIONNA ring a bell? Huh?"

By now Fionna was broken down beyond repair. She was on her knees with her face buried in her palms.

Marshall POV

Fionna. Fionna had rung a thousand bells in his head. Everything came back. The laughs. The fun. The day he left.

Glob! He never called!

He had been so into his music that he had forgotten his best friend. He had made new ones, all who liked him only for his money.

How could he forget his beautiful flower. His best friend.

He watched as Cake helped Fionna to her feet.

"Fionna wait!"

Cake and Fionna looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to forget you."

He reached forward to touch her cheek but she took a step back.

"Goodbye Marshall Lee."

Fionna was about to make a run for the door when Marshall grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me you jerk!"

Marshall Lee ignored her struggle and continued to hug her.

Fionna could feel his heart beating against her chest. She was so tired of all the misery she had caused him. She needed to be rid of the plague that was Marshall Lee.

"I'm

Cake and Marshall's band stared at the scene going on in the middle of the lounge. They were so caught up in the moment that they hadn't noticed the ground shaking. It wasn't until the shaking got worse that they noticed.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Everyone ran out of the room, forgetting what they had learned about earthquakes.

Just as they had almost reached the exit, Fionna tripped over some rubble. Marshall helped Fionna up.

Fionna began to limp.

"Ow! I think I hurt it!"

Before Marshall Lee could respond there were two huge crashes and just like that, their entrances were sealed off by stone and rubble.

They could hear the muffled voices of the others outside screaming their names.

**Longest chapter I have ever written. Huge cliffhanger. Now that was dynamite! What will happen next? Please review! Please. So many hours. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks ****for all your tremendous reviews. Don't we all just hate cliffhangers?**

"Fudge!"

Marshall Lee searched frantically for any exit that wasn't blocked off by the massive earthquake. He walked up and down the dark hallway. There was only the entrance to the lounge, the entrance to the auditorium and the exit.

The exit and the entrance to the auditorium were both blocked.

Marshall Lee watched Fionna, who was trying to dig through the pile of rubble and stone.

Fionna was desperate for a way out. She knew it could be days before anyone got to them. She guessed that probably half of the building collapsed and that they were the only ones trapped inside.

Fionna clawed at the rubble until her fingertips began to burn. By now, they could no longer hear the screaming voices of their friends. Everything was quiet and Fionna didn't like it one bit.

Of all the person's to get trapped in a building with, she thought.

"Fionna, I'm sorry." Marshall's voice broke the silence.

"Fudge you. Now is not the time for that!"

"But it is! We may never make it out of here. We could DIE in here Fionna! I have to apologize now before it's too late. Even if we do make it out of here, we won't see each other again. I'm going back on tour. So please just accept my apology and get it over with!"

"Fudge-"

"Is that all you can say? The Fionna I knew was never short of words."

"Pfft! The Fionna you KNEW! You don't know me anymore Marshall Lee. Things change! We used to be best friends but we're not anymore. You used to be a great person but now..."

Marshall Lee scowled.

"But now what? Go on, say it!"

"But now you're a douchebag and I hate you and I wish you were never born! I hate you! I hate you!" Fionna cried.

Marshall Lee had no words left. It seemed like with every word he said, he broke Fionna more and more. He just had one question left.

"Then why did you come to my concert?"

Fionna, who had buried her face in her palms, looked up at Marshall.

"I came for my best friend, Cake. I knew how much meeting you meant to her. She adores you, Marshall, and I swear to Glob, I still can't see why!"

"Then why do you adore me?"

"Why DID I adore you?! Maybe it's because you saved me, and you USED TO BE there for me, and you were the sweetest guy I had ever met. You were my best friend."

"I AM your best friend." Marshall sat down beside Fionna.

Fionna looked away. She refused look at him. He had taken away so much joy from her in the past years by leaving her.

"I knew you were leaving. And I was happy for you."

"Then why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you never said goodbye. You left me there. Broken and alone. No goodbye words to make me feel better. No goodbye hug. No anything! Then you never called me! That really just hurt me more. I sent you like a million letters. You never replied. I was starting to think you hated me."

"Fionna, I could never hate you. I left without saying goodbye because I had to fly out early. I couldn't tell you because I left my cellphone at home. As soon as I arrived to L.A., they sent me straight to the recording studio. It was a solo gig until I met up with FP and Monochro. We decided to form a band. I guess it was my fault I never called you because I was so caught up with my famous life. I didn't get your letters because they all just come as fanmail, and I never read fanmail."

"Yeah, but you still forgot that I existed."

"I know. And that's what I've been trying to apologize for. Please just...

Friends?"

Fionna looked into his eyes, which seemed to glow in the dark.

"I..."

She sighed. "Friends."

"Yes!"

Marshall Lee was ecstatic and Fionna laughed at his childish behavior.

Marshall Lee pulled her into a tight hug. Even though it took Fionna 10 seconds to hug back, he was glad she had forgiven him.

* * *

Fionna woke up with her head resting on Marshall's shoulder. They both on the cold hard concrete and it was pitch dark.

Where am I, Fionna thought.

She groaned as she remembered where she was and why she was there.

Marshall Lee was asleep.

Fionna marvelled at how they could they could have slept in a situation such as theirs. Fionna noticed that the hallway was no longer dimly lit.

She glanced at her watch. It was 4 in the morning. The sun would come out soon, and then the search would begin.

Fionna hoped that someone would find them and rescue them before it was too late.

Marshall Lee slowly opened his eyes to see Fionna staring at her watch.

"Hey Fi. What time is it?"

"4 in the morning."

"Glob. We're supposed to leave at six."

"Marshall Lee Abadeer. We're trapped in a crumbling building and there has been a terrible earthquake and you're thinking about leaving?"

"What? Hmmm. You're probably right. The band wouldn't leave without me! Would they?"

"I would." Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Awww, you don't mean that." He said, reaching over to hug her.

She pushed him away playfully. "Yes. I do. Now, are you gonna try to find a way out of here or not?"

"I already did. We're trapped in the hallway."

Fionna was upset. Normally, she would have panicked and become claustrophobic, but for some reason, she remained calm.

"Oh well."

She smiled then lied down beside Marshall Lee.

"If we can't escape, we might as well just relax and get some rest."

"This doesn't sound like you. Normally, you would start punching the wall or something."

Fionna smirked." A lot has changed about me Marshall. A lot has changed."

**Sorry. This is sort of my little filler. But hey! Fionna and Marshall are friends or again. But Fionna refuses to say Best friends. The next chapter will be more eventful. But please let me know thought about this chapter.**


End file.
